Pyschophatic Game
by D2L
Summary: Dari 15 orang yang memperebutkan peringkat itu, hanya ada satu yang normal. Dan hanya satu orang itu yang terjebak dalam permainan 14 orang lainnya. Permainan yang diberi nama Pyschopathic game.
1. Chapter 1

**Pyschophatic game**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Suspense/Drama**

**Summary: Dari 15 orang yang memperebutkan peringkat itu, hanya ada satu yang normal. Dan hanya satu orang itu yang terjebak dalam permainan 14 orang lainnya. Permainan yang diberi nama Pyschopathic game.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari dulu aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti dirinya. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang aku tidak mengerti mereka semua terutama dirinya. Dia itu laki-laki dengan wajah manis saat mempelajati semua pelajaran kecuali pas pelajaran biologi.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, dia memang masih saja berwajah manis, tapi ada mimik wajah yang sangat menikmati pembedahan marmut yang dilakukan pada praktek biologi beberapa minggu kemarin.

Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan raut wajah jijik dan mau muntah seperti diriku dan juga teman-temanku yang lainnya. Di tambah lagi sebetulnya itu ada praktek pembedahan pertama. Kita hanya dijelaskan sekilas jadi tentu saja kita akan merasa jijik dan berteriak-teriak saat melihat organ dalam marmut yang sudah dibedah, tapi lain dengan dirinya. laki-laki itu tampak sangat santai dan tampak sangat profesional.

Sejak mulainya praktek bertemakan pembedahan itu, laki-laki itu selalui mendapat nilai yang tertinggi yang membuatnya masuk dalam kategori 15 orang elite. Mulai saat itu jugalah aku sadar bukan hanya laki-laki manis itu yang aneh. Bukan hanya dia orang aneh yang ada disekitarku. Entah kenapa instingku seperti terasah ketika terus mengamati gerak-geriknya dan saat itulah aku tahu bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh ke 13 orang bertahan yang sudah menjadi temanku sejak lama.

Lalu kemudian, semua prediksiku menjadi nyata dengan kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu di mana, salah satu guru yang paling dibenci oleh laki-laki itu, Sungmin, meninggal dalam keadaan tergantung di plafon kelas fisika dengan perut yang terbelah dan organ dalam yang tergunting-gunting dan tercecer di lantai.

Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa 13 orang lainnya tersenyum dengan senyuman penuh arti yang berusaha untuk disembunyikan. Bukannya mereka senang karena guru itu mati, tapi mereka seperti senang karena mempunyai kawan baru yang sama seperti diri mereka dan itu membuatku bergidik.

Presepsi itu membuatku merinding karena itu artinya hanya aku yang normal dan ketika kata normal itu benar terletak di dalam diriku dan ke 14 orang itu tahu, maka mereka pasti akan menyingkirkannya yang sudah pasti dengan cara keji dan mengisi tempat kosong milikku dengan orang-orang yang setipe dengan mereka.

Itu hanya perasaanku saja. Semoga?

.

**They are watching you**

.

Kyuhyun dengan susah payah membuat dirinya sampai di toilet sekolahnya. Dengan wajah pucat dia memandang dirinya sendiri dari kaca dan menumpu kedua tangannya di atas wastafel.

"Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari perkiraanku," ucapnya lemah. Lalu setelah itu Kyuhyun membasahi wajahnya dengan kasar. Walau sudah berlalu tiga hari, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan pembunuhan yang dengan jelas terjadi di depannya.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu toilet yang terbuka, dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju salah satu bilik toilet dan dengan cepat menutup pintunya dan seluruh penduduk sekolah yang lainnya juga.

"Haha… kau lihat ekspresinya yang tadi? Lucu sekali. Aku bahkan mati-matian menahan tawaku saat mereka melihat hasil karya kita," ucap seseorang pada temannya yang satu.

Kyuhyun sedikit melihat ke arah sela-sela pintu dan dia mendapati dua pasang kaki yang kira-kira ada di luar dari bilik toilet miliknya.

"Kau benar. Mungkin nanti bukan hanya kita saja yang bergerak, tetapi yang lainnya juga." Orang yang satunya menyetujui perkataan orang yang pertama.

"Tentu saja mereka tidak akan mau mengalah. Kau tidak ingat betapa besarnya hadiah dari permainan ini?" Lalu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya kedua orang itu sudah keluar dari toliet ini. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Pertama, yang berbicara tadi itu Kyuhyun yakini pasti Kangin dan juga Heechul, temannya dari kalangan elite yang Kyuhyun sudah duga pasti terlibat dalam pembunuhan itu, tapi..

…kenapa mereka tidak curiga percakapan mereka di dengar padahal ada pintu bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup? Bukannya itu pertanda ada orang lain selain mereka di sini? Well, kira-kira itulah yang sedang berputar-putar dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

Lalu yang kedua, apa maksudnya dengan permainan dengan hadiah yang sangat besar?

Lalu yang ketiga, apakah akan terjadi lagi pembunuhan yang lebih sadis oleh 12 orang lainnya hanya karena ingin mendapatkan hadiah besar dari permainan itu?

Yang terakhir. Siapa yang tega sekali sampai menyelenggarakan permainan seperti itu?

Oh, memikirkan semua itu membuatnya ingat lagi dengan guru fisika yang isi perutnya itu sudah terkoyak dan berceceran di lantai. Mengingat hal itu membut perutnya terasa mules lagi.

"Tapi tunggu. Bukannya guru yang mati itu adalah guru yang paling dibenci Sungmin? Dan dia tampak yang paling menjadi tersangka pembunuhan, tapi pemikiranku salah? Dan Kangin, dan Heechul yang melakukannya? Atau apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tadi itu bohong sehingga aku kehilangan rasa curigaku pada Sungmin?" Oh, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti untuk mempertanyakan segala hal ganjal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Suara bel berbunyi di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa jam istirahat sudah selesai, dan dia terlambat untuk pelajarannya yang selanjutnya, pelajaran sejarah yang dimana gurunya cukup menyebalkan sama seperti mata pelajarannya.

Dengan cukup santai Kyuhyun keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Sebetulnya lebih baik lagi jika dia tidak masuk pelajaran itu, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa harus terus mengamati gerak-gerik Sungmin walaupun itu di dalam kelas.

"Maaf seongsanim, saya terlambat. Baru-baru saja ada tugas osis," ucap Kyuhyun bohong.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap Kim seongsanim.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tumben guru ini sama sekali tidak ceramah panjang lebar seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

Tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang paling pojok dari kiri dekat dengan jendela. Sudah tentu Kyuhyun merasa ngantuk ,tapi ditahannya dan akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya melihat awan-awan melalui jendela yang ada di samping kirinya.

Betapa Kyuhyun terbelak dan berteriak saat melihat seseorang jatuh atau dijatuhkan dari atas-dari atap sekolah- menuju lapangan tengah dengan kecepatan yang sangat kencang dan tubrukan yang sangat keras sehingga membuat kepala orang itu yang pertama mendarat di tanah pecah, menyusul badannya yang lain.

Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun sontak melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, dan kemudian berdiri dan melihat ke arah Kyuhyun menatap di luar jendela. Suara teriakan menyusul terdengar, dan kali ini bukan hanya di kelas Kyuhyun, tetapi kelas-kelas tetangga lain sepertinya sudah menyadari mayat yang dilempar dari atas atap itu.

Ini pembunuhan yang kedua yang bahkan tidak sampai satu minggu berselang. Sebetulnya apa maksudnya ini? Ini masih jam sekolah. Salah seorang dari 14 orang itu berani melakukan pembunuhan jam segini? Bukannya itu malah akan membuat identitasnya akan terbongkar?

"Hihi…" Kyuhyun bergidik mendengar ketawa ganjil itu. Dia membalikkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin yang memang secara kebetulan duduk pas di depannya. Anak itu lagi-lagi bertindak lain daripada yang lainnya. Dia tidak panik, berdiri melihat ke arah lapangan tengah dan tentu saja tidak berteriak. Lagi-lagi anak bernama Sungmin itu tersenyum menikmati semua teriakan histeris.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelak saat dia mendapati Sungmin sedang memainkan sebilah pisau dengan tangan kanan miliknya yang tersembunyi di laci meja. Sungmin menyeringai sekilas,lalu senyuman itu hilang dan saat Kyuhyun sadar, ternyata Sungmin sudah tidak memegang bilah pisau itu. Bilah itu menghilang ke mana dengan cepat dan sebuah teriakan membuat Kyuhyun tahu sekarang dimana pisau itu berada.

"ARGHHH!" teriakan pilu seorang yang Kyuhyun kenal sebagai ketua anggota klub baseball dengan popularitas cowok yang paling diincar di sekolahnya, Kim Jungmo.

Bilah pisau itu dengan akurat mengenai jantung milik Kim Jungmin dan membuatnya mati seketika tentunya. Kyuhyun kembali merasa perutnya mual melihat pembunuhan yang bahkan lebih dekat dan langsung.

"Perhatian semua! Cepat keluar dari sini sekarang juga! Bapa akan segera memanggil polisi!" Kim seongsaenim itu memberikan perintah. Tanpa membantah lagi kelas itu dengan cepat kosong, begitu juga dengan kelas-kelas lainnya.

Kyuhyun dengan susah payah mencari keberadaan Sungmin yang kini membaur dengan lautan manusia yang panik dan tatapannya yang tajam, Kyuhyun segera menemukan Sungmin, dan berusaha untuk mendekat. Kyuhyun segera mengenggam tangan Sungmin, dan menariknya dengan paksa masuk ke salah satu ruang kelas yang kosong.

"Kau melihat yang tadi," ucap Sungmin sambil menampakkan sebuah senyuman. Tidak ada rasa takut di dalam diri remaja ini.

"T-tentu saja! Aku akan melaporkan tindakan kejimu pada polisi!" seru Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit terbata-bata.

Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan. "Kita hanya berdua sekarang di sini. Di lokasi dekat dengan pembunuhan. Ketika polisi datang, mereka pasti akan menjadikan kita tersangka dan lagi-" Sungmin mengantungkan perkataannya.

"Kau hanya sendiri, sedangkan kami ada ber-14. Kau pikir akan menang melawan kami? Anak innocent?"

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu melarikan diri setelah mengetahui semua ini." Seseorang mengulangi perkataan Sungmin dengan lebih jelas. Kim Kibum mengucapkannya dengan sebuah senyuman mengerikan yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun termundur saat melihat Kibum, dan 12 anak yang lainnya memasuki ruangan ini. Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetaran. Di depannya kini ke 14 orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, dan ingin membunuhnya.

"Lagipula kau itu orang yang kami benci dan merugikan kami. Kenapa tidak dibunuh saja? Lagipula dengan begitu score kami akan meningkat dan salah satu dari kami bisa dengan cepat memenangkan game itu," ucap Leeteuk menyeringai bersamaan dengan yang lainnya.

"Game membunuh?" tanya Kyuhyun, tapi kemudian dia sadar akan kebodohannya itu dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kami diberi kebebasan untuk membunuh siapa saja yang kami benci dan merugikan kami. Kami hanya perlu saling berlomba membunuh 13 orang tanpa membunuh sesama peserta yang lainnya. Siapa yang dengan cepat mendapat angka itu, maka dialah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya," ucap Shindong dengan sebuah seringai.

"Orang yang bisa memenangkan game ini tentu saja sudah bisa mengatur masa depannya sendiri, terjamin dari segala ancaman. Kira-kira siapa yang tidak akan tergiur apalagi kami, anak-anak dengan segala kekurangan pada ekonomi," ucap Hanggeng.

Kyuhyun bergidik. Dengan cepat dia menggeser pintu kelas itu dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

Di dalam kelas itu hanya tersisa 14 orang yang saling memandang, terutama pada ketua mereka.

"Biarkan saja dia kali ini. Lagipula dia sebetulnya salah satu dari kita. Tinggal menunggu kapan dia ikut terkontaminasi saja," ucap Leeteuk memberi perintah.

"Kita pergi sekarang. Sebelum para polisi menyebalkan itu datang."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari sekencang mungkin keluar dari kawasan sekolah. Setelah cukup jauh dari sekolah, dia berhenti dan untuk mengambil napas sebentar lalu kembali berlari lagi menuju rumahnya.

Pertama Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa ada yang mengikutinya, tapi kemudian dia tahu. Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh ke belakang dan dia mendapati Sungmin yang sedang berjalan pada jalan yang sama dengannya dan hanya berjalan beberapa meter dari dirinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku!" seru Kyuhyun panik.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum meremehkan. "Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku hanya pulang lewat jalan rumahku saja," ucap Sungmin.

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang penting kau harus jalan jauh dariku!" peringat Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan jalannya dengan jalan cepat.

Sungmin tersenyum. Dia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ancaman Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu tampak malah sengaja untuk berjalan lebih cepat, dan kini dia berada di samping Kyuhyun berjalan sama-sama.

Ketika Sungmin ada di sampingnya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat berlari dan kembali membuat Sungmin berada jauh di belakangnya. Sungmin sama keras kepalanya. Jadinya mereka saling melakukan kejar-kejaran hanya untuk ego aneh.

Mereka ngos-ngosan di depan tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

"Ke-kenapa kau masih mengikutiku? Kupikir ka-kau mau pulang ke rumah." Napas Kyuhyun terengah-engah.

"Di de-depanku ini rumahku ta-tahu," Sungmin terucap dengan terbata. Napasnya masih belum normal.

Pertama Kyuhyun tampak melongo tidak mengerti maksud Sungmin. Dia memandang bergiliran rumahnya, dan juga rumah 'Sungmin' yang tepat saling bersampingan satu sama lain.

"Kau tetanggaku?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menutup telinganya dengan refleks."Salahmu sendiri yang terlalu kutu buku dengan bukumu sampai-sampai tetangga sendiri kau tidak kenal," ucap Sungmin sambil masih berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya.

Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Sungmin langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Laki-laki berambut ikal itu tidak tahan berada dekat-dekat dengan seorang psikopat, pembunuh seperti Sungmin.

"Anak ini membosankan sekali. Kenapa dia tidak bisa lebih menikmati hidup seperti kita?" Sungmin bermonolog sendiri, lalu dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sungmin dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar miliknya. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mengunci pintu ketika dia sudah berada di dalam. Dilemparnya tas sekolah miliknya dengan sembarangan, dan langsung menuju meja belajarnya, tepatnya sebuah komputer yang ada di sana.

Laki-laki itu mulai menyalakannya, dan menunggu segala proses. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sungmin segera membuka homepage web yang dibuat untuk dirinya, dan juga ke 13 orang lainnya yang berpartisipasi dalam game pembunuhan ini.

**LS**

_Hey, kalian. Apa kalian tidak merasa bosan jika hanya orang-orang di kawasan sekolah kita saja yang dibunuh. Apa lagi kita hanya melakukannya dengan cara pembunuhan biasa, dan tidak mengundang sebuah misteri, dan ketakutan mereka. Kenapa kita tidak coba pembunuhan massal, atau berantai? Tidak ada larangan untuk melakukan hal itu,kan?_

**HL**

_Sejujurnya aku merasa hal yang sama._

Lalu datang balasan beruntun.

**KH**

_Yep! Aku setuju. Permainan ini terlalu monoton. Hanya dua kali aku melakukan pembunuhan saja aku sudah merasa tidak berminat dengan permainan ini._

**TH**

_Whoa, aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya. Kupikir pembunuhan berantai dengan meninggalkan clue-clue pada sekelling korban kita akan membuat kita seperti buronan, dan itu memacu ardenali!_

**KR**

_Kau benar! Kenapa kita tidak mulai menyusun rencana, dan melakukannya besok? Kita tinggalkan lambang khusus khas kita sehingga mereka semua akan ketakutan dengan pembunuh yang tersebar di tengah-tengah mereka!_

**KJ**

_Aku akan sangat menikmati wajah ketakutan mereka ketika itu terjadi. Darah mereka akan sangat kunanti-nantikan!_

**ZM**

_Ikh, kau seperti vampier saja. Setikdanya lebih bersikap cool layaknya psikopat yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi!_

**KK**

_Kita orang-orang pintar, dan terpilih. Bagaimana jika misterinya nanti jangan yang picisan. Buat yang sangat rumit sampai mereka merasa tidak bisa menemukan pelaku, dan jalan keluarnya lagi lalu pasrah dengan nyawa yang bisa kita ambil kapan saja!_

**PJ**

_Kalau begitu kenapa tidak lakukan saja? Jangan hanya bicara saja. Kita akan membuktikannya besok._

**KY**

_Aku setuju jadi apa rencananya sekarang?_

**SD**

_Siapa yang akan membuatnya?_

**LD**

_Aku! Aku akan mengirimkan datang tengah malam nanti. Kalian harus tetap bangun sebelum aku mengirimnya!_

**LE**

_Tidak aku yang akan mengirimnya nanti! Kita bandingkan rencana siapa yang lebih bagus!_

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mematai-matai server Sungmin, hanya bisa terdiam, dan tidak menyangka rencana para psikopat-psikopat remaja itu akan dilakukan besok. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri. Apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika besok menjelang datang?

**.**

**He's watching you**

**.**

"Masih bisa-bisanya guru-guru itu masih mengijinkan praktek menjijikan seperti ini. Padahal sudah ada kejadian seperti itu? Apa mereka tidak sadar dengan adanya praktek seperti ini akan menumbuhkan sisi pyscho seseorang?" bisik Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap horor pada tiga binatang yang akan kembali dibedahnya. Yang pertama adalah kadal. Yang kedua dalah katak, dan yang ketiga adalah ikan.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah karena hari ini dia harus memaksa dirinya untuk benar-benar membedah itu jika tidak ingin dirinya mendapat nilai nol, dan akhirnya beasiswa akan dirinya dicabut. Dengan tangan gemetaran dia mulai meletakkan pisau dan juga gunting bedahnya di atas perut kadal itu, tapi baru saja menekan sedikit dan mengenai lekukan organ dalamnya, Kyuhyun sudah langsung membanting kedua benda yang ada di tangannya itu.

'Tidak! Aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya dalam kondisi apapun dan dengan paksaan apapun!' batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Binatang begini kecil saja kau tidak berani membedahnya, apalagi yang kemarin yang marmut besar itu?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya dan memegang pisau dan juga gunting bedah yang tadi Kyuhyun lepaskan dengan refleks.

Sungmin kini dengan raut wajah datar membedah kadal itu. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja tubuh kadal itu sudah terbelah dua dan memperlihatkan organ dalam yang harus diteliti oleh para siswa dan mengambarnya ulang pada buku cetak tugas milik mereka.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu!" seru Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat perhatian semua orang di sana terisita pada dirinya dan juga Sungmin.

"Kalau kau mau protes, lakukan saja dengan suara pelan. Kau membuat kita sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian," ucap Sungmin dengan raut wajah kesal.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas perkataan Sungmin, dan dengan penuh percaya dirinya dia kembali menatap ke arah meja bedah miliknya, tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali pucat waktu melihat sedikit saja ke bagian dalam kadal itu. Dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa melihat dan itu artinya dia tidak bisa menylin bentuk organ-organ itu ke dalam buku tugas miliknya.

Dengan enggan dia berbalik dan menemukan Sungmin yang tampaknya sengaja masih berdiri di sana dan menampakkan senyuman meremehkan yang seperti berkata 'Mau tidak mau kau membutuhkan bantuanku'. Kira-kira seperti itu arti tatapan Sungmin.

"Aku membutuhkanmu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada gemetar.

Sungmin sekali lagi tersenyum kemenangan. "Hah, sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak bisa melakukannya dan membutuhkan bantuanku," ucap Sungmin dengan nada congkak.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya dengan gratis," ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba di tengah kegiatannya menggambar organ-organ itu ke dalam buku tugas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah bisa merasakan keringat dingin atas permintaan Sungmin. Apa anak itu akan membuatnya untuk membunuh orang sebagai imbalannya.

"Kau harus mengerjakan semua pr matematikan selama satu semester itu!" ucap Sungmin menunjukkan Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan pesil miliknya. Kini Sungmin yang memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan permintaanku?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak hanya saja terlalu normal untuk orang sepertimu," bisik Kyuhyun bermonolog sendiri untuk dirinya, tapi sepertinya Sungmin tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau bilang?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Baik aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati jika kau melakukan semua pembedahanku hari ini," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat dia tidak akan pernah terbebani dengan tugas matematika sialan itu. Tapi kemudian wajah senang itu kembali menjadi wajah tanpa ekspresi ketika mendengar suara bisik-bisikan yang kecil tapi berhubung telinganya yang sensitif, Sungmin bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kita bersuit siapa yang akan membunuhnya," bisik Heechul.

"hihi… aku yang akan melakukan pembukaannya," bisik Henry mendapati dirinyalah yang keluar menjadi pemenang.

"Cepat sekali permainannya dimulai? Padahal aku pikir mereka akan melakukannya di jam terakhir." Sesaat setelah Sungmin selesai berbicara tiba-tiba saja lab biologi itu tertutupi dengan asap, dan pancuran air yang sensitif dengan asap langsung saja aktif. Lab biologi itu lumayan basah tergenang oleh air dari pancuran air tersebut.

Kyuhyun kaget saat menyadari kakinya terendam oleh air, apalagi dia merasakan ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar di sepatunya. Dengan cepat dia meloncat naik ke atas meja, dan kemudian mata Kyuhyun terbelak saat mendapati teman-temannya yang lain pingsan karena terkena serangan listrik dari mesin yang dipegang Zhoumi saat ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Kalian bisa saja membunuh semua murid yang ada di sini! Kalian gila! Beritahu aku siapa yang mencetuskan permainan itu, aku akan memberikan dia perhitungan yang setimpal karena seenaknya membuat permainan yang menjadikan nyawa manusia sebagai taruhan!" seru Kyuhyun sangat marah.

"Kau sedang bertemu dengan orang yang paling kau cari," ucap Yesung dengan wajah datar.

"Lawan kami. Atau setidaknya lawan dirimu terlebih dahulu jika kau bisa," kangin mempanas-panasi Kyuhyun dengan kalimat yang terkesan ambigu.

"Setelah permainan ini selesai, maka salah sisi pyschomu tentu saja tidak akan bisa berkutik dan melakukan pembunuhan lagi," ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Karena aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil," ucap Sungmin.

"Teman kecil dengan gangguan jiwa sampai harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa diusianya yang ke tujuh, dan kembali dengan kejutan sebuah permainan pembunuhan yang ditujukan pada 15 peringkat ke atas dengan imbalan yang sudah berlangsung selama tiga tahun," ucap Sungmin dengan sebuah seringai.

Seringai itu tersebar dengan cepat ke 12 pengikut permainan lainnya.

"Kaulah orang yang kau cari-cari itu, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

**You're watching them**

**.**

**.**

**Kadang yang terlihat paling normal dialah yang paling tidak normal di tengah-tengah lingkungan yang dianggapnya aneh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ending diserahkan pada pembaca. Btw, fic ini tercipta dari pengalaman author sendiri wkwk… dan aku memang paling tidak tahan dengan yg namanya pembedahan yang melihat organ dalam TT_TT Yg kulakuakn saat pembedahan Cuma melepas kaca mata dan lalu dengan pandangan kabur dan bengong tidak melakukan apa-apa. Semuanya diserahkan pada teman kelompok tercinta! #ditimpuk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pyschophatic game**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Suspense/Drama**

**Summary: Dari 15 orang yang memperebutkan peringkat itu, hanya ada satu yang normal. Dan hanya satu orang itu yang terjebak dalam permainan 14 orang lainnya. Permainan yang diberi nama Pyschopathic game.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya, yang ditemukannya hanya ruangan yang sangat dikenalnya dan tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang menurutnya gila yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dia sudah tidak ada lagi di lab sialan itu, tapi kini entah kenapa berbaring di atas tempat tidur miliknya di kamar pribadi miliknya. Mata Kyuhyun sontak melirik ke arah pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka begitu saja. Dan betapa tersentaknya tubuh Kyuhyun ketika melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam. Salah satu dari mereka. Lee Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sialan!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya berwajah datar dan sama sekali tidak membalas Kyuhyun. Dia malah berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Kyuhyun, tapi tidak seperti dugaan Kyuhyun dimana mungkin saja laki-laki itu membawa pisau dan berniat untuk membunuhnya, tapi malah membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan dan juga minuman yang masih hangat. Terlihat sekali baru saja dibuat.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Walaupun makanan yang ada di depannya ini terlihat sangat enak, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memaksa tubuhnya untuk memakannya. Mungkin saja didalam makanan dan minuman itu ada racun,kan?

Sungmin menghembuskan napas. "Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Aku sama sekali tidak memasukkan racun atau apapun untuk membunuhmu. Kalaupun aku ingin membunuhmu, aku akan melakukannya dari tadi ketika kau tidak sadarkan diri," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai melunak mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dia menerima nampan dari Sungmin dan mengambil sepotong roti dan segera memakannya dengan lahap.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu," ucap Kyuhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah yang mutlak.

Sungmin hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya bosan. Ketika dirinya sudah hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, si anak cerewet itu malah menanyainya. Padahal dari tadi diam seperti patung yang menikmati makanannya saja. "Kau tidak sadarkan diri setelah mendengar ketika mendengar Kibum berkata kaulah orang yang paling kau cari yang otomatis secara tidak langsung mengatakan kaulah yang menciptakan game ini," jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa begitu saja ada di sini? Tidak mungkin kalian berbaik hati padaku hanya karena kemungkinan akulah yang membuat game itu," ucap Kyuhyun.

'Anak ini masih saja menghindari kenyataan yang ada. Kemungkinan dialah yang membuat game itu? Itu bukan kemungkinan tahu! Tapi sudah kepastian!' batin Sungmin kesal.

"Bukan kami. Polisi-polisi itu yang membawa kalian semua kembali ke rumah kalian masing-masing karena insiden pembukaan rencana pembunuhan kami yang lebih menegangkan lagi," ucap sungmin.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang mendengar tentang pembunuhan mereka yang akan lebih menegangkan lagi. Artinya akan lebih sadis dan entah berapa banyak korban lagi yang akan muncul di sekolahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil pisau makan yang ada di atas nampannya dan meletakkannya tepat di depan leher Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Kau takut akan kami? Kau takut akan game yang kau buat sendiri? Bukannya ini yang paling kau ingin-inginkan dari dulu dan kau berhasil melakukannya setelah perusahaan yang kau pimpin sendiri berjaya, Tuan Cho terhormat?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadar tangannya malah bergerak semakin dekat ke arah leher Sungmin dan secara tak sengaja leher Sungmin tersayat dan mengeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun bergidik melihat apa yang dilakukannya.

"Heh, kau memang benar-benar salah satu dari kami Cho dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengelak dari kenyataan itu," ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman mencemohkan.

Dengan kasar Sungmin menapik tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang memegang pisau itu dan berdiri dari sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Sungmin berlari dengan cepat menuju salah satu jendela Kyuhyun dan langsung melompat menyebrang ke jendela rumahnya yang tepat berada di samping rumah Kyuhyun.

"Yang perlu kau khawatirkan sebenarnya bukanlah kami, melainkan dirimu yang merupakan senjata pembunuh yang aslinya. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu akapan dirimu akan menjadi mesin pembunuh sekali lagi dan bahkan lebih ganas dari kami," ucap Sungmin lalu tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin menutup jendela miliknya.

Kyuhyun hampir saja berteriak mengeluarkan kekesalannya jika saja pintu miliknya tidak kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan bibi Han yang menjadi pengurus rumah besar ini. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyembunyikan pisau berdarah yang dipegangnya ke balik punggungnya.

"Akh, Sungmin-ssi sudah pulang,ya? Padahal aku membawakan dessert kesukaannya," ucap bibi Han.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa bibirnya keluh. Bibi Han tahu siapa Sungmin. Apa benar Sungmin teman kecilnya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa ingat? Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kapan appa dan umma akan pulang dari Kanada?"

"Mereka masih sibuk mengurus perusahaan di sana," ucap bibi Han dengan senyuman lemah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum terpaksa. "Jadi seperti itu,ya?"

Bibi Han selanjutnya hanya bisa tersenyum sejenak dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.'Andai dia tahu bahwa kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya sudah tidak ada lagi.'

.

**He's watching himelf**

.

Sungmin termenung di dalam kamar miliknya, memandang hampa langit-langit kamar miliknya sampai handphone yang ada di sampingnya bergetar dan Sungmin segera meraihnya.

_Kau akan datang sekolah besok,kan? Kau sudah ketinggalan pembunuhan berencana hari ini. Memangnya kau kemana? Apa kau tidak takut akan dibunuh oleh mereka jika saja level pschomu tidak meningkat atau kau berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari game keji ini?_

Sebuah sms panjang yang dikirimkan Ryeowook padanya.

Sungmin tersenyum miris mengingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dirinya dan juga temannya."Mereka tidak akan semudah itu melakukan aksinya ketika Tuan mereka tepat berada di samping rumahku tahu."

"Kupikir apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang ini salah besar. Salah satu dari mereka menunggu di bawah tanah." Sungmin tersentak saat mendapati Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau kaget sekali? Kupikir kita sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini dan kau juga sudah biasa melakukannya. Kenapa perlu kaget dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Atau karena kau masih belum terkontaminasi sepenuhnya,ya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin kembali lagi terkaget ketika mendapati lima pisau yang dilemparkan Eunhyuk ke arahnya dan menancap membentuk dirinya di tembok, tapi itu hanya berlaku sedetik. Sungmin menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia mengambil sebuah pistol yang disembunyikannya di balik bantal kepala miliknya.

Sungmin mengenggam salah satu bantal dan melemparkannya ke arah Eunhyuk sebagai pengalih perhatian. Disaat Eunhyuk merobekkan bantal itu dengan pisaunya, dibalik selah-sela potongan bantal itu, Sungmin menembakkan sebuah peluru yang hampir saja mengenai bola mata kanan Eunhyuk jika saja tangan yang lainnya tidak memegang pisau dan menghempaskan peluru itu ke arah lainnya.

"Begitu lebih baik. Aku baik sekali karena peduli dengan nyawamu,kan? Kalau tidak begitu kau akan mati di tangan mereka yang tidak bernyawa itu," ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah tenang, padahal sebetulnya dia panik sekali jika peluru itu benar-benar mengenai matanya.

"Datanglah besok. Atau kau akan benar-benar dicap pengkhianat bukan oleh kami tapi oleh mereka para pengawas yang tidak bernyawa," peringat Eunhyuk sekali lagi sebelum dia menghilang lagi.

"Tanpa kau beritahukanpun, aku sudah tahu," ucap Sungmin mengertakkan giginya.

"Kau kedatangan tamu tadi,ya?" Sungmin mengerutkan kening ketika mendengarkan suara yang dikenalnya, tapi tidak pernah dibayangkannya bakal ada di ruangan ini. Sungmin membalikkan kepalanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggiran jendela miliknya.

"Aku ingin tahu tentang semuanya. Bagaimana aku bisa menciptakan game ini? Kenapa kau bisa mengenalku bahkan sebelum sekolah? Dan apa maksudnya dengan benda-benda mati yang kuciptakan sebagai pengawas kalian? Dan memaksa kalian untuk melakukan game ini? Bukannya kalian melakukannya karena masa depan kalian nantinya akan terjamin atas hadiah game yang akan kuberikan kepada kalian?" Sungmin hanya bisa melongo mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang sungguh bertubi-tubi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Tuan Cho. Aku yakin kau punya banyak jaringan dan kau bisa tahu semua jawaban atas pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan tadi itu," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak berucap.

"Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum aku mendengarnya langsung dari orang yang juga mengalaminya," ucap Kyuhyun perlahan.

Sungmin menghelah napas. "Tiga tahun yang lalu adalah orang tuamu mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan situlah sisi psychomu, kepribadianmu yang satunya muncul. Walaupun kau melakukan kecelakaan lagi setahun yang lalu untuk membuat dirimu hilang ingatan, kupikir kau kalah cepat dengan kepribadianmu yang satunya karena dia telah merancang, dan mengaktifkan pengawas tak bernyawa untuk memaksa kami melakukan permainan _Pyschophatic game_ ini."

Napas Kyuhyun rasanya tercekak. Denyut jantungnya semakin berdetak lebih cepat. Dia bisa merasakan ada yang memberontak dalam dirinya. Dirinya yang satunya lagi.

Sungmin yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya. 'Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya aku sama sekali tidak memberitahunya,' batin Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya. Kau lihat apa yang sedang kau berusaha tahan? Sayangnya aku masih sayang nyawaku dan tidak mau dibunuh oleh kepribadianmu yang satunya lagi, Tuan Cho," ucap Sungmin dengan nada sinis. Kemudian Sungmin beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merenungkan dirinya.

"Jadi benar aku yang melakukannya? Kupikir setelah kecelakaan itu dirinya bisa hilang. Kenapa dia masih ada?" Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya dengan kasar disaat bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul sesosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar ini dengan memecahkan kaca jendela milik kamar Sungmin.

Sosok itu berbentuk anjing hanya saja sekujur tubuhnya terbuat dari metal. Sebuah robot anjing intinya. Dengan mata berwarna merah menyala, robot anjing itu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, ke arah majikannya. Inilah sosok pengawas tak bernyawa yang dimaksud Sungmin dan juga laki-laki berambut blonde itu, Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dirinya memberontak, memaksanya untuk mendekati robot itu dan merubah pengaturan programnya untuk melakukan tindakan yang lebih kejam pada 14 peserta game tersebu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berubah sesukamu lagi. Ini adalah tubuhku dan akulah yang memutuskan tubuh ini akan melakukan apa," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tersengal-sengal.

Akh, berbicara tentang pengaturan program. Kenapa dia tidak merubahnya dan membuatnya menjadi jinak dan tidak akan mengancam 14 temannya itu? Jadi ini alasan kenapa mereka benar-benar melakukan permainan itu. Karena nyawa mereka sendiri yang dijadikan taruhan jika mereka tidak melakukannya.

.

**There's something else watching them**

.

Sekolah itu sudah tidak seperti biasanya lagi. Di tengah-tengah pembelajaran kau bisa melihat banyaknya polisi yang bermondar-mandir untuk mencari pelaku dari beberapa pembunuhan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Berusaha untuk segera menangkap pembunuh gila itu dan membuat sekolah ini kembali damai lagi. Tapi apa itu bisa dengan mudah tercapai? Sebab yang kau hadapi adalah yang terjenius di sekolah ini.

Ada tiga orang polisi yang berjaga di daerah koridor barat dari sekolah itu. Mereka tepat berjaga di salah satu peserta dari game itu, Yesung. Laki-laki berambut berantakan itu mati-matian berusaha untuk menyembunyikan seringai liciknya dibalik buku yang sedang dibacanya dan dia juga berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sebuah kotak yang ada di atas mejanya dan juga tertutupi buku miliknya. Di tengah kotak itu terdapat sebuah tombol yang berwarna merah. Dengan tidak sabaran Yesung segera menekannya lalu sesuatu mengerikan terjadi di luar ruangan kelas itu.

Dari kedua sisi dinding koridor tempat ketiga polisi itu berjaga, muncul banyak sekali lubang yang kira-kira berdiameter tiga sentimeter. Ketiga polisi itu terkaget melihat perubahan dinding yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Dari balik lubang itu muncul benda tajam yang siap untuk dilucurkan. Benda tajam itu kemudian keluar dari rumahnya dan dengan ganas menusuk tubuh polisi itu. ketiga polisi itu berteriak histeris ketika sekujur tubuh mereka tertancap paku-paku yang berukuran tidak normal. Tak menunggu lama polisi itu tak sanggup berdiri dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan nyawa yang sudah melayang.

Tidak hanya sampai situ. Paku-paku itu masih saja terus menerus menyerang mayat yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan juga terus menerus menghancurkan sisi dinding yang saling berlawanan. Perlahan dinding berkaca yang menghadap keluar itu roboh. Paku-paku itu berhenti berterbangan dengan liar. Dinding yang masih utuh, bagian dinding kelas bagian atasnya segera menutup. Tidak ada lagi lubang tempat paku itu keluar. Hanya ada tiga deretan terbawah yang masih terbuka dan kembali melakukan penembakan.

Ribuan paku-paku itu terus menerus tertembak dan mengenai tepat mayat yang tergeletak di lantai. Tembakan paku itu membuat mayat itu secara perlahan bergerak terus menuju bagian dinidng kaca yang sudah berlubang. Hanya menunggu beberapa saat sampai mayat itu sudah tidak berada di lantai dan sudah melayang di udara dan terjatuh ke bawah, ke lapangan tengah.

Ketika sudah tidak ada lagi target yang bisa ditembakinya, lubang-lubang yang ada dinding itu menutup dan seperti tidak meninggalkan bekas yang membuat orang tahu siapa yang melakukan pembunuhan yang di luar pikiran ini.

Murid-murid dan juga guru yang masih ada di dalam ruangan yang untungnya temboknya tidak rusak parah yang bisa menyebabkan paku itu masuk dan menyerang mereka, segera berdiri dan hendak keluar ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Dan ketika mereka sampai di luar mereka menemukan dinding kaca yang rusak itu dan juga eceran darah. Mereka semua yakin ada yang terbunuh, tapi kenapa tidak ada mayat yang tergeletak di sini?

Beberapa murid laki-laki memberanikan diri untuk berjalan menuju dinidng yang rusak itu dan ketika mereka menurunkan pandangan mereka ke lapangan tengah di situlah mereka menemukan mayat-mayat itu dan sontak saja mereka berteriak histeris.

Di sisi lain Yesung masih saja berada di dalam kelas miliknya dan tidak keluar seperti yang lainnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk untuk melempar dan menangkap kembali kotak berwarna perak dengan tombol merah yang ada di tengahnya.

"Aku bunuh mereka sekaligus tidak,ya? Kalau aku membunuh mereka maka akulah yang akan langsung memenangkan game ini dengan korban yang sangat banyak," ucap Yesung dengan sebuah seringai.

"Tapi tidak. Aku benci dengan game yang terlalu gampang untuk didapatkan pemenangnya."

Tanpa terduga Yesung melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke kaca jendela yang ada di dalam ruang kelasnya. Dirinya terjun bebas sampai ada tali yang menjuntai ke bawah dengan tidak terprediksi. Yesung mau tidak mau menangkapnya karena itu pasti salah satu dari kawannya yang menentang aksinya yang masih rahasia.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu terlalu keterlaluan. Kita hanya akan membunuh satu orang lalu meninggalkan semacam jejak dan membuantya menjadi permainan hide and seek yang lebih simpel. Kenapa kau membuatnya menjadi rumit di hari ini? Di saat gilliranmu hari ini?" Seseorang langsung saja menanyainya ketika Yesung baru saja menggapai dinding atap sekolah itu.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku melakukan hal seperti itu, Donghae? Bukannya dengan begitu kita berada diposisi aman dan tidak akan dibunuh pengawas tidak bernyawa itu? Atau kau masih menggunakan kewarasanmu dan bukan kegilaanmu,ya?" Yesung tersenyum sinis melihat benda-benda yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari lantai beton itu dengan merusaknya. Robot-robot anjing dengan mimik mereka yang garang, pengawas tak bernyawa.

"Sepertinya ya karena kewarasanmu yang masih ada telah mengundang kematianmu ditangan benda-benda bangsat itu," ucap Yesung dengan seringai,"bye-bye!"serunya seraya meloncatkan dirinya dari atap sekolah itu.

Disisi lain, Sungmin yang berada pas di lantai bawah atap sekolah, melihat Yesung yang terbang bebas. Ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah mesin pengukur level kepsychoan yang beberapa bulan ini dikembangkannya. "Level 5? Kenapa bisa meningkat secepat itu?"

Sungmin tersadar ketika seharusnya dia tidak mengurusi Yesung sekarang, seharusnya sekarang dia menuju atap sekolah dan membantu Donghae lolos dari serangan pengawas tak bernyawa itu. Sungmin dengan cepat memasukkan mesin pendeteksi miliknya ke dalam tasnya dan segera berlari ke tangga yang menuju atap sekolah dan betapa kagetnya ketika dia sampai di atas.

"Walaupun game ini kau hentikan, tapi mereka tidak akan semudah itu berhenti. Melakukan sesuatu yang kini sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu akan menjadi hal yang susah untuk dihentikan!" seru Sungmin panik saat melihat kini Kyuhyun menjadi benteng untuk Donghae agar tidak diserang para pengawas tak bernyawa itu.

"Karena mereka hanyalah manusia egois yang tidak akan membiarkan diri mereka terbunuh begitu saja oleh mesin pembunuh yang telah kau ciptakan untuk mengawasi mereka. Bukan hanya mereka, tetapi seluruh penduduk sekolah ini," lanjut Sungmin.

"Aku tahu! Dan karena hal itulah aku melakukan hal ini!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang memulainya, maka akulah yang akan mengakhirinya juga," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk menghentikan gerakan robot-robot anjing itu dan berusaha untuk menggapai kepala mereka dimana disitulah dia bisa melakukan perubahan pemograman.

Disisi lain, disisi para pemain lainnya, mereka sekarang berada di ruang kepala sekolah yang sudah kosong. Well, gedung sekolah ini sudah kosong dari tadi gara-gara pembunuhan yang dilakukan Yesung. Dan kini mereka ada dibagian ruangan khusus yang memperlihatkan semua kejadian yang terekam kamera cctv tak terkecuali bagian atap sekolah.

"Kau yakin? Harusnya kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin, Cho. Walaupun kau berhasil menghentikan pengawas itu, tapi kami sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam permainan ini Cho. Kau tak akan semudah itu bisa menyembuhkan kami, menghentikan kami," ucap Kibum dengan sebuah seringai yang disambung dengan 12 orang lainnya yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah review! Maaf, jika belum bisa membalas reviewnya. Akan diusahakan dichpt berikutnya! Tanpa kalian semua fic ini tidak mungkin bakal dilanjutkan. Tapi mian jika pembunuhannya kurang sadis dan alurnya jelek (_ _ll)**

**Mind to Review this fic again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pyschophatic game**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Suspense/Drama**

**Summary: Dari 15 orang yang memperebutkan peringkat itu, hanya ada satu yang normal. Dan hanya satu orang itu yang terjebak dalam permainan 14 orang lainnya. Permainan yang diberi nama Pyschopathic game.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Kupikir kita tidak bisa berburu di sekolah ini lagi. Terlalu banyak kekacauan yang kita buat. Sepertinya sekolah ini akan segera ditutup dan semua anak muridnya dikembalikkan ke rumah saat ini," ucap Kangin menekkukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Astaga ini bakal menjadi sangat membosankan dan permainan mengasikkan ini tidak akan berlanjut, tapi para pengawas tak bernyawa itu akan memburu kita jika kita tidak memupus kewarasan kita padahal saat ini kita tidak ada korban. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" oceh Henry.

"Ini sangat membosankan!" oceh Henry kali ini dengan rengekkan yang lebih besar lagi. Zhoumi yang tidak tahan dengan sifat dan suara Henry segera memukul puncak kepala Henry dengan keras.

"Suaramu sangat menyebalkan," hina Zhoumi dan hanya dibalas dengan decakkan kesal oleh Henry ketika melihat Kibum yang sudah berwajah masam. Mereka berdua langsung diam karena tidak ingin membuat Kibum yang paling sadis di antara mereka marah.

"Kenapa kita datangi saja salah satu rumah murid yang kita targetkan dan kita bunuh di sana? Kalau perlu kita juga membunuh mereka sekeluarga," Ryeowook memberi saran.

"Kau benar. Hadiah yang nantinya salah satu dari kita akan dapatkan sama sekali tidak berguna. Lebih baik kita meningkatkan sisi psycho kita supaya kita tidak dimakan pengawas tak bernyawa menjijikan itu," ucap Heechul.

"Hihi… hari ini adalah giliranku. Aku akan membunuhmu sekeluarga. Dan aku akan membunuhmu terutama Yuri. Aku akan membalaskan dendamku karena kaulah yang membuatku harus kehilangan kedua orang tuaku," ucap Henry dengan seringai terukir di bibirnya.

"Ternyata dia bisa juga sadis," hina Ryeowook.

"Siapa yang tahu ternyata magnae itu bisa seperti itu ketika berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, dan pacarnya mungkin?" Kibum ikut menyindir.

"Dan aku menjadi pacar yang paling berbahagia dengan wataknya yang tidak akan merugikanku," ucap Zhoumi dengan sebuah senyuman misterius.

.

.

.

Henry tersenyum senang saat mendapati kini berdirinya sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumah mewah yang menjadi incarannya yang selanjutnya. herny menjilat pinggiran bibirnya. Akh, dia sungguh tidak sabar untuk benar-benar melumuri kedua tangannya dengan darah yang berwarna merah kelam itu. Henry mulai melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat ke arah pintu gerbang dari rumah itu.

Henry tahu bahwa jam-jam empat sore ini, penjaga pintu gerbang yang ada di dalam rumah mewah itu pasti akan membuka pintu dan keluar untuk membeli rokok untuk dirinya dan saat ini Henry dengan tidak sabaran menunggu di depan gerbang rumah itu tanpa satupun orang yang mencurigainya. Henry terus saja melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan tidak sabaran menunggu jarum jam itu terus bergerak sampai menunjuk ke arah jam tiga. Henry tersenyum senang saat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan jam tiga dan dia mendegar suara gesekan pintu kecil di samping gerbang utama yang sedang terbuka.

Henry tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu dan segera berlari dan menendang perut penjaga itu sehingga penjaga itu terlempar masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Henry segera menyusup masuk ke dalam dan dengan lekas menutup pintu kecil itu. Dia menyeringai menatap penjaga yang kini terduduk di tanah itu. Henry menegluarkan pisau lipatnya dari lengan penjaga baju miliknya.

Belum sempat penjaga itu berteriak untuk minta tolong atau mengeluarkan pistol miliknya, Henry melemparkan pisau lipat miliknya dan dengan tepat sasaran menancap di tengah leher penjaga itu memutuskan pita suaranya. Penjaga itu membelakkan matanya besar-besar saat rasa sakit yang sangat hebat melanda bagian lehernya dan dia mulai kesusahan untuk bernapas.

Dengan gerakan tangan yang terbata-bata dia berusaha untuk menarik pisau itu dari lehernya, tapi Henry dengan senang hati yang melakukannya. Dia mencabut pisau itu dengan kasar dan darah langsung bermuncrat dan mengenai wajahnya. Tapi sepertinya penjaga itu cukup kuat karena dia masih setengah hidup dan menatap Henry dengan liar.

Henry mendapatkan ketertarikan pada bola mata yang menatapnya liar itu dan mempunyai ambisi untuk membunuhnya. Oh, Henry suka bola mata hitam kelam itu. Salah satu warna yang paling disukainya.

"Bola mata yang cantik sekali. Apa aku boleh mengambil salah satunya?" tanya Henry dengan seringai mengerikan.

Penjaga itu menggerakkan-gerakkan badannya dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya untuk membuat Henry menjauh dari miliknya, tapi kemudian Henry mengeluarkan empat buah bilah pisau lagi dari tas selempang hitam yang dari tadi dipakainya. Tanpa belas kasihan dia melemparkan keempat bilah pisau itu menancap pada kedua tangan dan juga kaki penjaga itu. Henry melemparnya cukup keras sehingga bilah pisau itu bukan hanya tertancap pada onggokan daging penjaga itu, tapi juga tertanam cukup dalam di tanah membuat penjaga itu semakin susah untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Henry. Semakin banyak dia memberontak, semakin dagingnya terkoyak-koyak oleh keempat bilah pisau itu.

Henry tersenyum senang melihat penjaga itu sudah berhenti memberontak. henry memegang erta-erat sebuah bilau pisau lalu mulai mengarahkannya mendeakat ke arah bola mata kiri penjaga itu. Penajga itu tidak kuasa menahan rasa takutnya. Air matanya keluar dari kedua matanya. Penjaga itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar hendak berteriak saat pisau itu sudah mulai masuk ke sele-sela maa putihnya dan masuk ke dalam dan memotong saraf-saraf yang berhubugan ke otak. Henry menggerakkan ke atas sehingga bola mata itu perlahan tercungkil ke luar. Karena tekanan Henry yang terlalu besar, mata pisau malah menembus masuk ke dalam bola mata tersebut.

Penjaga itu benar-benar merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, tapi Henry sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dia mulai bosan dengan manusia yang ada di depannya ini. Henry langsung saja membunuhnya dengan langsung menusukkan bilah pisaunya ke dada kiri penjaga itu dan langsung mengenai jantungnya. Henry kembali menarik pisau itu dengan bola mata yang sudah kempes di tengah pisau itu, tapi Henry tidak mengeluarkannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk kembali menancapkan pisaunya pada dada tengah dan membelahnya membentuk garis lurus horizontal. Henry segera mengeluarkan bilah pisau itu, sedangkan bole mata yang sebelumnya ada sudah tidak ada lagi. Sepertinya sudah tertinggal di antara daging atau mungkin tulang rusuk yang tadi dilewati bilah pisaunya.

Henry memasukkan bilah pisau itu ke dalam saku celana miliknya. Dirinya membuka kembali tas miliknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dialihkannya benda itu ke tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya masuk ke lubang vertikal yang telah dibuatnya. Dari dalam, Henry menggeserkan tangannya ke kanan sehingga kulit dada itu semakin membetnuk lubang yang besar. Henry segera memasukkan benda itu dan tersenyum melihat karyanya, tapi kemudian senyuman itu cepat sekali hilang.

"Aku terlalu banyak membuang waktu di sini," ucap Henry lalu dengan cepat dia masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu setelah berhasil mencuri kunci dari penjaga yang sudah dibunuhnya tadi itu.

Saat Henry sudah masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu, Henry tersenyum melihat ruang tidur para penghuni yang menyala. Berarti semua anggota keluarga biadap itu ada di rumah ini dan dia bisa membunuh semuanya sesuai dengan keiinginannya. Henry mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga dan sampai di salah satu depan pintu berukuran mewah dan juga berukuran paling besar. Henry mengasumsikannya sebagai kamar tidur kepala keluarga ini dan juga bersama dengan istrinya.

Henry mengambil alat pembuka kunci pada tas selempang hitam miliknya. Henry memasukkan alat itu ke lubang pintu kunci itu. Dia mengerakkannya ke kiri dan juga ke kanan sampai akhirnya terdengar suara ceklek. Kunci itu sudah terbuka dan Henry segera meraih kenop pintunya dan membukanya. Di dalam kamar itu dia mendapati Laki-laki yang sibuk tadinya sibuk dengan laptopnya dan wanita yang sibuk mendandani dirinya menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget dan horor karena tidak menyangka anak di depannya ini masih hidup atau setidaknya bisa muncul di dalam rumah mereka.

Ayah Yuri segera menarik salah satu laci yang ada di mejanya dan mengambil sebuah pistol yang disembunyikannya di sana. Pelluru segera dilepaskannya. Henry menghindari tapi, peluru itu mengenai sedikit lengan kanan Henry. Henry meringis, tapi dia juga menyeringai. "Itu sakit tahu!" serunya dan bersamaan dengan itu Henry berlai kencang ke arah laki-laki itu dengan sebuah pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Laki-laki itu terus saja menembakkan pleuru panas itu secara beruntun pada Henry, tapi kali ini Henry dengan gesit menghindarinya. Dengan bantuan pisau miliknya juga dia menghantamnya dan membuatnya nyasar di tempat lain. Laki-laki itu menjadi panik ketika menyadari persedian peluru yang ada di dalam pistolnya sudah habis. Dia hendak mengambilnya, tapi sayangnya kini Henry sudah ada di depannya dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Henry menusukkan pisaunya ke arah lambungnya dan laki-laki itu terjatuh berlutut Sedangkan Henry memutarkan badannya dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan yang mengenai leher laki-laki itu dan membuat laki-laki itu tumbang ke lantai dengan pisau yang semakin masuk ke dalam lambungnya.

Henry mendorong tubuh itu untuk menghadap ke atas dan dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lubang yang terbentuk di laki-laki itu dan menarik dengan paksa pisau yang ada di dalam. Luka itu terbuka semakin besar dan ada daging-daging yang juga ikut tertarik.

"ARGHHHHH!" teriak ayah Yuri.

"Kau tahu bagaimana semenderita aku, sekeluarga ketika kalian bertindak licik terhadap perusahaan kami, hah?" Herny berwajah sinis. Dia kembali menusukkan pisaunya ke tubuh laki-laki yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak itu. Dia menusuk lalu menariknya lagi dengan liar dan tidak beraturan. Henry terus menlakukannya kadang sesekali sebelum dia menariknya dia akan menggesernya terlebih dahulu memotong usus besar yang ada di dalam lalu menariknya lagi lalu menusuknya lagi pada tempat yang lainnya. Dia melakukan sebeperti menumbuk daging sapi saja dan bukan daging manusia.

Ayah Yuri berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangannya untuk memukul Henry yang terduduk di sampingnya, tapi kemudian Henry memotong tangan itu yang tentu saja membuat laki-laki itu berteriak sanga keras dan wanita yang ada di sana meringkuk di sudut ruangan melihat suaminya yang sebentar lagi akan mati. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak bisa keluar karena tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Henry telah mengunci ruangan ini dengan kunci yang tidak sama dengan yang mereka miliki.

Henry menarik kerah baju laki-laki itu dan memaksanya untuk berdiri. Dia menarik lebih tepatnya menyeret laki-laki itu dan menghantamnya ke tembok dekat meja kerja laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Ayah Yuri mungkin sudah pingsan dan Henry mengambil sebuah pistol dari laci tersebut, tapi sebelum dia meluncurkan peluru untuk laki-laki yang ada di depannya, dia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah wanita yang ada di sudut ruangan. Mata wanita itu kini sudah sangat berair.

Henry menolehkan kepalanya ke arah wanita itu dan dengan wajah datar dia berkata,"suaramu benar-benar menganggu telingaku." Kemudian terdengar suara tembakan. Henry melepaskan sebuah peluru yang mengenai tepat di dahi wanita itu yang membuatnya langsung tewas.

Kini Henry kembali menatap laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Dia tersenyum sinis kemudian.

DORRR

DORRR

DORRR

DORRR

Henry terus saja melepaskan peluru ke arah laki-laki itu sampai ketika dia menarik pelatuknya, sudah tidak ada sama sekali peluru yang bisa keluar. Laki-laki yang ada di depan sudah mati. Henry kembali mengambil sebuah bilah pisau dan membelah dada laki-laki itu secara vertikal sama seperti penjaga sebelumnya dan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia memasukkan sesuatu yang di dalam rongga dada laki-laki itu.

Kini Henry melemparkan pistol tidak berguna itu dari tangannya dan berjalan menuju mayat ibu Yuri. Lagi-lagi Henry melakukan hal yang sama. Dia membelah dadanya kemudian memasukkan sesuatu itu ke dalam rongga dada wanita itu. Henry tersenyum kecil melihat hasil karyanya, tapi ketika secara tak sengaja dia melihat ke arah jendela yang ada di kamar itu, dia menemukan seorang perempuan yang sedang berlari dengan sangat panik. Henry mendecak kesal.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku?" ucap Henry dengan nada kesal. Dia mengambil pisau baru dari tasnnya dan membelah perut dari wanita yang ada di depannya. Tanpa rasa jijik, dia memasukkan tangannya dan menarik dengan paksa usus yang ada di sana sehingga terlepas dari tubuh empunya. Henry mengambil sebuah toples kecil dari tasnya. Dia membuka toples yang berisi cairan aneh dan memasukkan sebagian usus itu ke dalam toples tersebut lalu kemudian menariknya kembali. Kemudian Henry berjalan menuju jendela itu dengan usus panjang yang ada di tangannya dan membuka jendela itu.

"HUWAAAAA!" teriak Yuri histeris saat usus milik ibunya dilemparkan oleh Henry dari atas dan mengenai dirinya yang sedang ingin kabur karena mendengar suara teriakan kedua orang tuanya dan juga suara tembakan beruntun.

"Tinggal kau yang terakhir Yuri." Henry tersenyum sinis.

Henry langsung melompat terjun. Yuri yang melihatnya memasang wajah yang sangat ketakutan, dan tampaknya gadis itu tidak terlalu bodoh karena kini di tangannya ada pistol yang melindungi dirinya.

Henry hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau pikir usus ibumu yang kulemparkan itu hanya akan membuatmu ketakutan?" tanya Henry.

Yuri tampak kebingungan, tapi kemudian Yuri sadar bahwa usus itu sudah diapa-apai sehingga gadis itu bisa merasakan tempat usus itu sebelumnya mengenai dirinya, kulitnya di sana terasa sangat panas dan Yuri menjerit saat melihat kulitnya meleleh dan lelehan itu terjatuh ke tanah. Yang paling mengerikan adalah wajah cantiknya juga kini ikut meleleh. Rupanya cairan yanga da di toples itu adalah cairan asam yang sangat berbahaya. Lihatlah sekarang cairan itu mulai masuk dan melelehkan daging yang ada di dalamnya juga sampai tulang-tulang milik Yuri sudah mulai kelihatan.

Henry berjalan mendekat ke arah Yuri sedangkan Yrui berbalik dan berlari padahal tubuhnya itu sudah tidak punya alat penopang yang baik. Kini Henry ikut berlari dan kini dia mendapati rambut milik Yuri dan menariknya dengan sangat keras.

"Kau pikir dengan wajah cantikmu itu kau bisa memiliki semua cowok yang taksir,hah?" ucap Henry dengan sinis. Henry kembali menarik rambut Yuri dengan keras.

"Lihat, wajah cantikmu itu sudah tidak ada lagi," ucap Henry dengan seringai puas sambil memegang wajah Yuri yang dagingnya sudah keluar-keluar.

"Tapi aku masih belum puas," ucap Henry ambigu. Kemudian dengan pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya, dia mulai mengarahkannya ke arah leher Yuri dan mulai menggesek-geseknya, berniat memotong kepala itu seperti memotong kue.

"HENTIKKAAANNNNN!" teriak Yuri histeris dan menangis mati-matian.

"Pisau ini kurang tajam," ucap Henry saat pisau miliknya hanya mampu membelah daging di leher Yuri setebal lima senti saja. Henry merentangkan tangannya dan dia menggerakkan tangannya dengan kecepatan tinggi kembali ke arah leher Yuri dan kepala itu langsung terputus dari tempatnya.

"Mati kau cewek biadap," hina Henry. Dengan pisau miliknya kembali dia membelah dada korbannya dan memasukkan sesuatu di antara paru-paru Yuri.

Saat merasa Henry merasa dirinya hendak berjalan lebih jauh, dia melihat adanya ledakan yang terjadi walaupun dalam skala yang kecil di dekatnya.

"Bom?" tanya Henry heran, tapi kemudian dia sadar sesuatu. Yang selalu bisa memasang benda-benda aneh di setiap tempat dan memasang benda-benda ekstrim hanya ada satu orang yaitu Kim Yesung.

'Dia berniat meledakkan tempat ini,' batin Henry panik.

Henry segera membuat dirinya berlari menuju pintu gerbang, membukanya dan berlari lebih jauh lagi dari rumah mewah itu. Pas ketika Henry sudah berada cukup jauh, rumah mewah itu meledak dan menghasilkan api yang sangat besar dan asap yang sangat tebal. Henry bergidik saat dia merasakan ada orang yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. Orang itu pasti Kim Yesung.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu sendiri terlepas dari pemainan gila ini? Tidak akan! Akan kupastikan kita semua akan tetap seperti ini dan menderita bersama-sama. Tidak ada yang boleh senang sendiri di dalam lingkungan persahabatan ini,kan? Itu tidak adil. Jadi aku membakar mereka, para kobanmu. Itu artinya bukan hanya kau yang membunuhnya dan pembunuhan kali ini akan didiskualifikasi karena tidak diperbolehkan dua orang membunuh orang yang sama dan pembunuhan kali ini tidak akan dimasukkan ke dalam ," ucap Yesung.

Henry sama sekali tidak membalikkan badannya karena dia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Yesung yang akan membuatnya semakin takut. Mendengar suara Yesung saja membuatnya sangat takut sekarang.

"Kita akan tetap berada dalam sirkum permainan psikopat ini dengan pengawas tak bernyawa yang selalu mengawasi tidak kepsikoaan kita dan yang kita lakukan terus membunuh dan bertahan hidup dari serangan pengawas tak bernyawa itu," ucap Yesung lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin menang sendiri dan akhirnya kita yang tidak bisa mencapai limit akan dibunuh oleh pengawas tak bernyawa itu karena kami dianggap sudah tidak berguna karena mereka sudah menemukan seorang pemenang dari ke 14 kita,kan?" bisik Yesung kali ini tepat di telinganya dan membuat Henry merinding seketika. Suaranya yang berkesan dalam hampir membuat Henry tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Kemudian Henry tidak merasakan Yesung ada lagi di belakangnya. Orang mengerikan itu sudah pergi.

Henry benar-benar tidak mengerti pikiran orang ini dan orang itu, Kim Yesung adalah satu-satunya yang menurutnya memiliki aura yang sangat berbahaya dan sebaiknya kau tidak berurusan dengannya.

'Mungkin orang ini bahkan lebih berbahaya dari Kibum,' batin Henry ketakuan, tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa sebentar lagi akan datang polisi. Henry segera melarikan diri dari sana secapat mungkin.

Dan saat polisi sampai di sana, mereka menemukan tubuh korban yang hangus, tidak berbentuk . ini pembunuhan yang sadis sekali, tapi di antara potongan badan itu mereka menemukan sesuatu yang tertanam disemua tubuh korban. Bunga mawar berwarna hitam yang dimasukkan dengan paksa ke dalam onggokan daging di dada masing-masing korban terselipkan di antara tulang rusuk dan juga paru-paru mereka.

.

.

.

Dengan menaiki mobil mewah miliknya, kini Kyuhyun pergi ke salah satu rumah sakit jiwa yang dia yakini dulu pernah merawat dirinya. Jalanan menuju sana cukup sepi sehingga Kyuhyun bisa mengebut mobil miliknnya. Ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa itu, dia terkaget melihat palang-palang tembok baru yang dia yakini seharusnya tidak ada. Palang-palang itu menutupi rumah sakit tersebut. Sepertinya ada renovasi atau apapun terhadap rumah sakit itu, tapi kalau memang demikian, dimana keberadaan rumah sakit itu digantikan? Pasti harus ada penggantinya karena orang-orang gila yang dirawat di dalam tidak bisa begitu saja dibiarkan berkeliaran di kota,kan?

Kyuhyun melangkahkan dirinya ke arah pos satpam yanga da di dekat pintu palang menuju rumah sakit dalam. Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu pos itu karena dari kaca dia melihat satpam itu sedang tertidur. Satpam itu tampak mulai membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah luar dan dia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di depan pintunya. Satpam itu segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan anak muda?" tanya satpam itu dengan nada judes.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu ke mana rumah sakit pengganti rumah sakit ini," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Tidak ada pengganti rumah sakit jiwa ini," ucap satpam itu.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Bukannya seharusnya ada karena jika tidak ada, maka pasien di sini akan berkeliaran di kota," ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkaget saat melihat satpam itu tertawa geli sambil memegang perutnya. "Kau kemana saja selama ini? Memang kebakaran yang menewaskan semua orang di dalam rumah sakit jiwa itu tidak terdengar sampai ke telingamu, hah?" ucap satpam itu dengan nada mengejek.

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya. "Si-siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada terbata.

Satpam itu yang kali ini mengerutkan keningnya melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya ganjal."Entahlah. Menurut kabar yang beredar, salah satu dari pasien di sini yang melakukannya."

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan kakinya tidak mampu untuk menahan berat badannya. Dia terjatuh berlutut sambil memegang mulutnya. Perutnya terasa terlilit dan ingin muntah ketika mendengar fakta yang bahkan tidak bisa didapatkannya dari informan yang dia sewa. Itu artinya kasus ini bahkan sangat tertutup. Lalu kenapa bisa sangat tertutup? Pasti untuk melindungi pelaku yang memiliki peran penting dalam pembangunan Seoul. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan kandidat pelaku lain selain dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun terkaget saat mendapati kini Sungmin ada di sampingnya sambil memegang pundak kanannya. "Maaf jika temanku menggangu Anda. Kami akan segera pergi dari sini," ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman manis.

"Ha," ucap satpam itu singkat lalu dia kembali masuk ke dalam posnya meninggalkan dua orang itu yang masih diam satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu salah satu dokter yang selamat dari kebakaran itu. Aku bisa mengantarmu jika saja kau ingin," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. "Kenapa kau membantuku kali ini, Lee Sungmin? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa walaupun aku bisa menghentikan game itu, mereka tidak akan bisa berhenti membunuh karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka,kan?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit dikeraskan.

"Kau tinggal menjawab ya atau tidak. Kau tidak perlu tahu alasan kenapa aku mau mengatakannya. Jika kau memang tidak ingin, lebih baik aku pergi saja. Pembicaraan ini benar-benar membuang waktu," ucap Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

"Bawa aku ke sana," ucap Kyuhyun pasrah pada akhirnya.

Sungmin tidak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman. Wajahnya tetap dingin, sama sekali tidak berekspresi. Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobil miliknya diikuti dengan Sungmin.

"Kompleks apartemen _MiddleEast,_ blok F," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera menyalakan mensin mobil miliknya dan segera membalap mobilnya untuk sampai ke sana. Dia tidak peduli jika nantinya itu akan berbahaya untuk dirinya.

Tak menunggu lama mereka sampai di sana. Segere mereka masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen mewah itu dan menuju liftnya. Sungmin menekan tombol sembilan. Lift itu mulai bergerak ke atas dan kemudian pintu lift itu terbuka ketika mereka sudah sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju. Sungmin kali ini yang meuntun Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan ke arah kiri jika keluar dari lift dan segera mencari nomor kamar 718. Sungmin menekan tombol bel dan kemudian beberapa saat penghuni apartemen itu membukkan pintunya.

Penghuni apartemen itu terkagaet melihat kedua orang yang tiba-tiba saja mengunjungi. tapi yang paling membuatnya terkaget adalah saat menemukan Kyuhyunlah yang mengunjungi.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Bagaimana, apa sekarang kau sudah sembuh?" tanya penghuni apartemen itu.

'Orang ini yang pernah merawatku,' batin Kyuhyun langsung tahu walaupun dia saat ini hilang ingatan dengan kalimat orang itu.

"Sepertinya belum,ya?" orang itu bermonolg sendiri.

"Akh, aku lupa kau hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan yang sengaja kau buat sendiri beberap tahun yang lalu," ucap orang itu,"Namaku Jung Yunho. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yunho saja. Dan anggap saja tempat ini sebagai rumah kalian sendiri. Buat kalian senyaman mungkin," lanjut Yunho.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartemen itu dan membuat diri mereka nyaman dengan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Yunho juga ikut duduk di salah satu sofa. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Hai, Sungmin-ssi. Aku percaya ini adalah pertemuan kita yang pertama. Salam kenal," ucap Yunho dengan senyuman ramah.

Sungmin cukup kaget bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini bisa mengetahuinya. Sepertinya mereka saling menyelidiki satu sama lain dengan rahasia.

"Dan aku percaya kau datang ke sini karena kau ingin menghentikan _Psychopathic game_ yang dilakukan kepribadianmu yang satunya lagi," tambah Yunho.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu namanya dan apa yang kepribadianku buat saat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Karena aku selalu mengawasi orang yang akan selamanya menjadi pasien untukku," jawab Yunho singkat.

"Aku tahu tujuanmu kemari ke sini untuk tahu secara detil mengenai bagaimana kondisi, kelakuanmu, apa yang kau lakukan saat masih berada di rumah sakit itu," Yunho menggantungkan ucapannya,"tapi sebelum aku memberitahukannya, ada pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Jika kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, aku tidak akan memberitahukan apa yang kau mau," ucap Yunho dengan nada serius.

"Katakan saja," ucap kyuhyun dengan nada yakin.

"Menurutmu kenapa kepribadianmu yang satunya melakukan game itu?"

Kyuhyun terkaget mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Yunho. Mulutnya yang terkatup dipaksakannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu."K-karena dia seorang yang psikopat," jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

"Hanya karena itu? Berarti siapa saja bisa berpartisipasi dalam game ini sebenarnya. Lalu kenapa dia hanya membatasi 15 orang dengan peringkat teratas dan harus sekolahmu? Kalau dia memang psikopat, dia bukan akan membuat game psikopat untuk yang lainnya, dia akan lebih memilih untuk membunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, ataupun kalau memang dia ingin membuat sebuah game, dia akan membuatnya dalam skala besar sehingga bahkan dunia internasional akan gempar karenanya," ucap Yunho mengemukakan pendapat miliknya.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa kepribadianmu yang satunya melakukan game ini?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

"Atau bagaimana kau bisa menciptakan game ini yang benar-benar membuat mereka ke 14 benar-benar tega melakukannya? Apa hanya karena pengawas tak bernyawa yang kau ciptakan? Dan lagi kenapa bisa kepribadianmu yang satunya menciptakan pengawas-pengawas tak bernyawa itu dalam jumlah yang banyak dengan berbagai macam tipe? Suatu kepribadian yang saling berbagai tubuh tidak akan full muncul dalam sehari. kau akan saling bergantian muncul, tapi kenapa dalam waktu yang terbatas dia bisa menciptakan pengawas itu dan sempat menyusun permainan ini tanpa kau ketahui?" tanya Junho bertubi-tubi.

"Aku hilang ingatan jadi sudah pasti aku tidak tahu semua itu dan terutama bisa saja saat aku masih punya ingatan aku bekerja sama dengannya dalam menciptakan pengawas itu dan juga menyusun game ini,kan?" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin itu yang kau yang terbesit di dalam hatimu yang terdalam? Pasti ada sesuatu yang berbisik di dalam hatimu bahwa walaupun saat kau masih belum hilang ingatan kau sama sekali tidak tahu akan perihal game yang dibuat kepribadianmu. Kau membuat dirimu hilang ingatan itupun hanya karena kau tidak ingin kepribadianmu membunuh orang yang ada di sekitamu karena tidak mampu menahan sikap psikonya, rasa hausnya untuk membunuh bukan karena game ini akan segera terbentuk," ucap Yunho benar-benar berusaha untuk memojokkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulutnya tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku untuk berbicara. Yunho yang melihat itu lanjut memberikan pertanyaan lagi. "Lalu bagaimana dia bisa menciptakan game dan juga pengawas itu yang memerlukan waktu full sehari dan lama jika dia hanya bisa keluar tidak tentu kepermukaan sebagai kepribadianmu yang satunya lagi?"

"Atau karena dia memang muncul sepenuhnya? Tapi jika dia muncul terus menerus tanpa kau menggantikannya itu artinya kau sebagai kepribadian yang satu yang mengisi tubuh itu harusnya sudah mati. Jadi kau yakin dirimu sekarang adalah kepribadianmu yang aslinya atau kepribadian yang psikopat yang muncul karena gangguan mental dari kecelakaan pesawat orang tuamu tapi berusaha untuk kelihatan seperti aslinya karena telah mengalami hilang ingatan?" Pertanyaan Yunho yang terakhir benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, tapi juga Sungmin yang sedari tadi berada di sana tapi sama sekali tidak berbicara sedikit pun.

"Aku-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review~~~**

**Pearl Park :** Tenang,kok. Masa lalu Kyuhhyun akan dibuka perlahan-lahan, tapi pasti hehe…. Ini masih kurang,nggak? Saya suka nonton film suspense tapi ketika nulisnya rasanya susah sekali TTwTT Mian, tapi untuk chpter awal mungkin kepribadian Kyuhyun yang satunya masih belum akan dimunculkan.. Dan sorry tidak bisa update cepat (_ _lll)

**Shinjoo24:** Makasih. hehe… begitulah. Kadang lingkungan yang kita anggap tidak normal malah itulah yang normal dan mungkin diri kita yang sedikit unik. Ya, Kyuhyun punya kepribadian yang lainnya lagi. Yakin? Yakin Donghae tidak ada apa-apanya? khe… ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya!~~

**Rilanda Abelira: **Hoho… sudah pernah,dong. Animenya bagus sekali. Darah-darahnya banyak sekali~~~ Di chpt ini sudah mulai diperumit dan sudah tidak akan terlalu mudah ditebak faktanya, akan lebih terselubung dan misteri hehe… Pengawas tak bernyawa itu ada levelnya dan robot anjing itu yang terendah. Ada pengawas tak bernyawa yang sebenarnya, tapi wujudnya… masih bingung wujudnya kayak bagaimana. Apa mungkin tidak berbentuk dan tidak didevinisi saja supaya reader bisa berimajinasi saja,ya?

**Azura Lynn Gee: **Justru itulah yang dipertanyakan dalam fic ini dan sudah ditanyakan langsung oleh Yunho pada Kyuhyun~~ Jawabannya masih belum bisa dikatakan sekarang~~

**Kikyu RKY: **makasih! Ini sudah termasuk sadis belum? Menurutku rasanya masih kurang banget hiks…

**KyuMin Cho **: Untuk chpt ini tidak. Mungkin akan terbuka dichpt2 berikutnya. di sini sudah mulai dirumitkan, tapi semoga tidak terlalu rumit juga dan malah membuat reader bingung hiks…. mian tidak bisa updated chpt TT^TT

**MinNy Ming: **Yakin? Yakin kedua itu tanda kutip masih waras dan tidak termasuk menusia unik?

**Kyulate**: Ne, ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~~~

**Anonymouss **: Ini sudah dilanjut! apanya yang tidak dimengerti dari gamenya? Mungkin annti kau bisa memasukkan jawabannya di sela-sela crt ini. Ini caranya mochi,nih. Hae, hyuk, dan teuk harus tunggu giliran dulu. Sayangnya Chpt depan bukan giliran mereka hehe…

**teukiELFcloud : **Yang sudah sadis,kah? Atau masih kurang? Jika kurang tolong beritahu author pabbo ini kalau bisa beri saran cara pembunuhannya juga tidak apa-apa hehe..*plakk*

**putrii**: Yep. Kyuhyun punya dua kepribadian~~~ Entahlah. Lihat saja nanti. Bisa berhentinya atau tidak pembunuhan ini masih misteri~~ ini sudah sadis belum? Mian, kalau masih belum TTwTT

**Tika : **Mungkin saja begitu dan mungkin saja tidak~~~

**Hanum Sal : **hehe… soalnya ndak seru jika ficku tidak beda dengan fic lainnya *plakk* Akan ada cast lain,kok. Ada satu SNSD yang muncul dichpt ini dan DBSK, Yunho. Kemungkinan SHiNEE juga akan muncul~~ Makasih buat idenya, tapi ini akan menjadi fic yang lebih mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata daripada fantasi?

**bryan ryeohyun: **Mian, tapi giliran Kibum masih belum bisa banyak karena tiap orang mendapat giliran hari pembunuhan dan hari pembunuhan dimana Kibum yang akan membunuh masih belum pasti dan sepertinya masih lama….

**A/N:Terima kasih sudah membaca! Review dan saran kalian semua benar-benar membuatku semakian semangat dan senyam-senyum sendiri saat membacanya! Sangat ditunggu lagi semua itu!~~~ Maaf jika chpt kali ini jelek hikss…**


End file.
